SasuSara Collaboration
by Dyn Adr
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VIII] Sakura tak habis pikir melihat kejahilan 'SasuSara Collaboration' tiap tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret. [Contoh entri fanfiksi Banjir TomatCeri 2018]


**SasuSara** _ **Collaboration**_

 **.**

 **Dyn Adr**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**. _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fik ini_

Rating **T**

Prompt **#34**

Kategori **SasuSaku Canon/SasuSakuSara**

 **Summary:** [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VIII] Sakura tak habis pikir melihat kejahilan 'SasuSara _Collaboration_ 'tiap tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret. [Contoh entri fanfiksi Banjir TomatCeri 2018]

* * *

 _ **Satu**_

Dua jam lagi merupakan detik pertama tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret yang berarti Uchiha Sakura genap berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

 _H-2 jam dan semua masih aman terkendali_.

"Selamat tidur Mama—Sarada mengecup pipi Sakura—dan selamat tidur Papa," ucapnya kemudian mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu melompat dari tempat tidur dan melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu di sebelah terbuka dan menutup—Sarada telah memasuki kamarnya.

Sakura membenarkan bantal dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke selimut tebal. Ia tersenyum jahil kepada suaminya yang masih duduk bersender bantal.

"Besok aku ulang tahun loh Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku tahu," ucapnya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura—berbaring dan memakai selimut.

Wanita satu anak itu terkikik kecil. "Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ sudah mempersiapkan apa? Sudah pusing memilih tas untukku kah? Mencari sepatu dari desainer ternama? Oh, oh atau malah sedang royal dan sudah memesan mobil yang bagus?"

Sasuke mendengus dan memeluk istrinya untuk bersiap-siap tidur (memeluk Sakura sebelum tidur adalah kebiasannya). "Jangan terlalu banyak berharap."

"Hmm sebenarnya aku memang tidak berharap, tapi aku meminta." Sakura tertawa dan menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan mendengus lagi dan mematikan lampu di atas nakas.

 **.**

Suara teriakan melengking yang rasanya bisa menggetarkan seisi rumah terdengar dari kamar utama. Suara terikan milik nyonya, ternyata.

Baiklah, begini ceritanya.

Pagi itu tepat tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret, si Mama cantik untuk pertama kalinya bangun di umur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ia langsung tersenyum saat mendapati suami dan anaknya menyambut bangun tidurnya dengan pelukan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Sakura masih tersenyum sampai Sarada dan Sasuke memegang sebuah cermin sambil tertawa. Ia terdiam sebentar mengamati wajahnya. Lipstik merah kelewat tebal terpoles—tidak, tercoret di bibirnya, bahkan melewati garis bibirnya!

Lipstik merah itu tidak beraksi di bibirnya saja. Lingkaran mata, hidung, pipi, dan jidatnya yang 'luas' semuanya telah tercoret. Teriakan pun tak terelakan.

DAN TUNGGU, LIPSTIK YANG MANA YANG MEREKA PAKAI?

Wajah Sakura berubah gelap. "Kalau sampai ini adalah lipstik kesayanganku, aku tak akan mengampuni kalian, _shannaro_!"

Ia menyibak selimut dan loncat menuju meja rias. Lipstiknya aman. Sudut matanya melihat sebuah kotak mencurigakan di ujung meja rias. Ia pun membuka kotak tersebut lantas berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ini adalah seperangkat peralatan _make up_ ternama yang biasanya dipakai oleh selebriti kelas atas!

Sakura langsung melihat ke arah tempat tidur di mana dua orang kesayangannya berada. Sarada tersenyum lebar dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengacung membentuk huruf 'V'. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak menatapnya sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalanya.

Tak lupa pula mereka mengabadikan wajah Sakura yang seperti badut itu dengan ponselnya.

Oh ya _by the way_ Sakura tetap marah karena keesokan harinya muncul beberapa jerawat di sekitar pipi dan T- _zone_ wajahnya.

* * *

 _ **Dua**_

Pagi ini suasana rumah seperti biasa, si tulang punggung keluarga bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja dan si anak yang sudah memasuki sekolah dasar pun juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersekolah guna menuntut ilmu agar menjadi orang yang berguna kelak. Y a.

Tapi sadar tidak, kalau ini terlalu seperti biasa padahal hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret. Sudah tau 'kan hari apa?

"Mama ... hari ini Sarada ingin makan _steak_ dengan pasta tomat." Sarada meminta sambil memakai dasinya.

"Hmm ya sudah nanti mama belanja dulu. Nah kalau sudah siap cepatlah papa sudah menunggu di mobil."

Sarada pun mengangguk dan mencium pipi mamanya sekilas dan langsung berlari menuju mobil. Sakura memandang mobil yang baru saja keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Kini suami dan anaknya sudah berangkat menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Sasuke sedang banyak tawaran untuk mendesain rumah maupun gedung megah. Apalagi belakangan nama Sasuke sebagai arsitek profesional sedang naik daun karena hasil desainnya, gedung rumah sakit Tokyo yang baru sangat lah indah.

Kemudian juga tahun ini Sarada sudah masuk sekolah di jenjang yang lebih tinggi, tidak seperti tahun lalu saat Sarada masih di taman kanak-kanak, sehingga saat ulang tahun Sakura ia bisa memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah. Sarada di sekolah dasar mementingkan pelajarannya.

Tapi mereka bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun! Apakah aktivitas itu membuat mereka jadi lupa akan ulang tahun Sakura?! Ya setidaknya ucapkan lah ucapan selamat ulang tahun, bahkan itu tidak memakan waktu lima detik. Sudah tentu bohong kalau Sakura tidak kesal apalagi sedih.

Sakura pun berpikir tentang rencana marahannya untuk Sasuke dan Sarada kemudian teringat menu makanan yang diminta Sarada. Ia pun segera bersiap untuk pergi berbelanja bahan makanan.

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang saat mobil yang Sakura pakai untuk pergi berbelanja memasuki pekarangan rumah. Sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan rumah, keadaan rumah yang didesain langsung oleh Sasuke itu pun masih sama sepi.

Dengan tangan yang penuh oleh beberapa plastik belanjaan, Sakura melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya yang berada di tangan kanan sebentar kemudian membuka pintu.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ MAMA!"

"Hn, selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Perasaan terkejut, terharu, senang, dan sedikit kesal bercampur aduk menjadi satu di hati Sakura. Emosi itu terlampiaskan di air mata yang menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya.

Ia memandang ruang tamu yang sudah dihiasi beberapa dekorasi ulang tahun sederhana. Balon-balon berbentuk huruf raksasa berderet di dinding membentuk kalimat 'HBD MAMA KE-28'. Kemudian ada juga beberapa balon gas berwarna pastel menyentuh atap rumahnya dan sedikit kertas _crepe_ menghiasi dinding.

Sebuah kue bertingkat tiga yang tidak terlalu besar namun indah terletak di atas meja. Sakura membawa belanjaannya masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkannya untuk sementara di sofa.

"Mengapa kalian membuatku kesal terlebih dahulu sebelum membuatku bahagia, sih?! Mama sangat kesal!"

Sarada menggeleng. "Mama tidak boleh kesal, kalau melihat perjuangan kami kali ini. Begitu melihat mobil mama pergi kami langsung terburu-buru untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Aku sampai terjatuh saat memasang balon, Ma. Lihat," kata Sarada sambil menunjukkan luka kecil di lututnya yang sudah tertutupi oleh plester.

"Dan jangan lupa perjuangan saat tadi pagi juga. Mati-matian menahan untuk tidak mencium wajah menyedihkanmu." Kali ini Sasuke yang berkata.

Sakura mencubit perut keras Sasuke kemudian memeluk lelaki yang merupakan suaminya itu. Sarada tertawa dan ikut memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Selesai berpelukan Sarada dengan sigap mengambil foto menggunakan kamera depan.

* * *

 _ **Tiga**_

Lagi, tanpa terasa satu tahun terlewati dengan cepat. Kini tanggal penting bagi keluarga kecil ini kembali datang.

Tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret.

Dan sang bintang spesial hari ini sedang sakit. Iya, Uchiha Sakura, di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh sembilan hari ini sedang sakit.

Bawah hidungnya terasa panas saat bernapas dan itu sungguh tidak enak. Suhu badannya tinggi, namun sebenarnya lebih baik dari semalam. Sehari yang lalu ia hanya bisa meringkuk menggigil padahal suhu ruangan normal—Sasuke malah kepanasan.

Sakura merasa kali ini ia mendapatkan ulang tahun yang normal. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa Sasuke dan Sarada mengecupnya sambil memberi ucapan ulang tahun kemudian berkata akan membawa kue saat pulang nanti.

Tapi sebenarnya cukup aneh, Sakura merasa ia ingin mendapat kejahilan itu lagi tahun ini. Terkejut kemudian tertawa dan bahagia. Ah mengapa juga sakit ini menghampiri saat hari spesialnya.

Sakura membuang napasnya dengan keras. Ia memiringkan badannya yang tadi terlentang menjadi miring menghadap jendela yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Cahaya sinar matahari pagi masuk menempati kamarnya sehingga Sakura rasa tidak perlu menghidupkan lampu kamarnya lagi.

Kening Sakura berkerut saat melihat sebuah balon gas memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka tadi. Balon gas itu terus terbang menuju atap-atap kamarnya namun tidak sampai ke area tempat tidur.

Tentu saja rasa penasaran tak terbendung. Sakura pun sedikit bangkit dan menarik ujung tali dari balon gas itu. Di ujung tali balon tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas yang dilipat.

Belum sempat ia membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, balon lainnya muncul. Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengirim balon ini. Ia tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk membaca kertas di balon tersebut terlebih dahulu.

' _Mamaku yang paling kusayang cepat sembuh_ _'_

Sudah tidak salah lagi pasti lah ini pekerjaan Sarada dan Sasuke.

Balon ketiga masuk lagi. Sakura meraih balon kedua dan ketiga kemudian mulai membacanya satu-persatu.

' _Hn, cepat sembuh._ '

' _Mama jelek kalau sakit.'_

Balon-balon gas berikutnya menyusul terus masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

' _My Angel.'_

' _Ma aku ingin punya adik_.'

Dan berbagai ucapan-ucapan manis, asam, pahit, pedas lainnya terus terbawa bersama balon-balon gas tadi. Sakura pun berjalan menuju jendela guna melihat siapa yang memasukkan balon-balon itu—lebih tepatnya melihat Sasuke dan Sarada—dan bagaimana caranya.

Sarada dengan senyum yang menampilkan deret giginya itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, yang berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Balkon itu dekat dengan jendela yang berada sejajar dengan samping tempat tidur. Di situ juga ada Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam sekitar tiga buah balon lagi.

"Hai, Mama!"

Ayah dan anak itu keluar dari kamar tadi dan memasuki kamar Sakura. Sasuke membawa sebuah kue yang penuh dengan cokelat dan Sarada membawa sebuket bunga besar yang cantik, tak lupa beberapa balon gas lagi.

Setelah Sakura meniup lilin Sasuke mulai memotret satu-persatu isi tulisan dari kertas yang dibawa oleh balon-balon gas. Dan seperti biasa, tak lupa pula mereka mengambil foto bertiga dengan senyum bahagia.

* * *

 _ **Empat**_

Tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret kembali lagi. Semalam Sakura tak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa tuanya ia sudah berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Sakura bahkan sempat berucap bahwa ia tidak ingin berulang tahun yang langsung diberi teguran oleh Sasuke.

Suaminya itu bilang Sakura harus menyukuri tiap umur yang diberi oleh Tuhan. Dan Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke dengan air mata yang menggenang.

Sakura telah merasakan kejutan setiap ulang tahunnya selama sembilan tahun berturut-turut semenjak Sarada dan Sasuke memutuskan memberi kejutan setiap ulang tahunnya. Sungguh, ia bahagia.

Hari ini ia menginjak umur tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Anaknya sudah bukan hanya Sarada seorang lagi. Melainkan sudah ada Uchiha Satomi, bocak laki-laki yang berumur enam tahun. Dan Sarada sendiri sudah menginjak usia remaja, tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Sakura benar-benar merasa tua.

"Mama jangan berlebihan. Masuk kepala empat saja belum," ucap Sarada.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di depan televisi berukuran besar. Sarada tampak memasukkan sebuah _Compact Disc_ ( _CD_ ). Selesai memasukkan benda datar berbentuk bulat tersebut, Sarada duduk di samping Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang mama.

"Nah, mari kita mulai," pinta Sarada.

Sasuke pun menjalankan tugasnya memencet tombol _start_ pada remot yang di pegangnya.

Video itu berisi foto-foto yang diambil setiap Sakura berulang tahun. Atau bisa juga dibilang kejahilan Sasuke dan Sarada setiap Sakura berulang tahun. Video itu dimulai.

' _SasuSara Collaboration_ ' begitu judul yang tertulis pada saat _slide_ pertama.

Tawa Satomi adalah yang paling kencang saat foto pertama ditunjukkan, yaitu wajah Sakura penuh dengan coretan lipstik pada ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tujuh, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian _slide_ - _slide_ berikutnya pun menampilkan berbagai kebahagiaan di tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret dari tahun ke tahun. Sakura menjadi emosional dan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Sebenarnya kesal juga. Sasuke dan Sarada selalu bekerja sama untuk kejutan ulang tahunnya, namun saat Sakura mengajak Sarada untuk menjahili Sasuke di hari ulang tahun lelaki itu, Sarada menolak dan berkata,

" _Aku tidak mau menjahili_ Partner in Crime _-ku, Ma. Itu berarti aku berkhianat_."

Padahal dulu Sasuke sangat canggung saat berinteraksi dengan Sarada (mengingat sikap dingin Sasuke, apalagi Sarada anak perempuan). Tak menyangka juga Sakura, kalau mereka akan menjadi partner seperjahilan.

Mungkin mulai sekarang ia akan mengajak putranya, Satomi yang sudah berumur enam tahun untuk membuat 'SakuSato _Collaboration_ ' dan memikirkan ide-ide jahil untuk membalas 'SasuSara _Collaboration_ '.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haihaiii udah tau dong ya kalau Banjir TomatCeri 2018 udah masuk bulan sosialisasi? Yuk ikutan ramein gaesss! Nih, aku kasih info terlengkap tentang BTC 2018, bisa dilihat atau didownload di bit . ly (/) handbookBTC8 (hapus spasi dan tanda slash (/)).

Jangan lupa untuk persiapkan karyamu dari sekarang ya Savers ;)


End file.
